


Absolute Beginners

by suallenparker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Belle and Rumplestiltskin have been going out for a while and still hadn't shared much more than kisses, Belle begins to wonder if Rumplestiltskin even wants to make love to her …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Beginners

**o0o**

  
  


“ _I've nothing much to offer, there's nothing much to take. I'm an absolute beginner but I'm absolutely sane. As long as we're together, the rest can go to hell._ ” – David Bowie

  
  


**o0o**

  
  


Their kiss goodbye was sweet as always, and as always, it left Belle wanting more. 

They have been dating for months now and still nothing more had happened than a few wonderfully passionate kisses. Oh, how often he had come to pick her up to go out when all she had wanted was to stay home and strip him slowly from his layers and become one with him. But she had no idea how to initiate it. Whenever she tried to hold on to him longer, whenever she tried to push them further, it only lead to him leaving.

She had woken up unsatisfied so many times because even in her dreams, when there was skin and sweat and hands everywhere, he left her. And she wanted him, she wanted all of him. All of his secrets, all of his soul and all of his body.

She loved him so, so much. So today she decided to do the brave thing again. Last time it had lead to her finding the love of her life, maybe today it would bring her and Rumple closer together. Or maybe it would break them apart. But at least she would have truth then.

“Rumple?” she asked, when his hand already reached for the doorknob to leave. Nervously, she waited for him to turn around again.

He smiled when he did. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Do you find me attractive? I mean,” Belle blushed, “I mean sexually?” She let go of his arm and fiddled her hands together. “Because you seem to enjoy kissing me and sometimes I think you want more too, but then you always leave and I was wondering if …” She didn't dare to finish the sentence.

He frowned, opening his mouth and closing it again. She wanted nothing more for him to speak and at the same time she was afraid of his words. What if she wasn't enough for him? What if her kiss hadn't been able to break his curse because her true love was one-sided? 

“I know I'm inexperienced and you've been with other women, ” she continued, “and I know I'm not as sexy as Ruby and …” She was rambling, getting more desperate and insecure with every word that slipped her lips while he just kept on staring at her. Sweet magic, why didn't he say something? Anything?

He cleared his throat twice, blushing too. “You're are … sexy, Belle and I love you so much, I just don't know how …” He shrugged awkwardly. “I don't want you to feel pressured into anything. I can wait as long as you want.”

She smiled with relief. He wanted her. He just was as clumsy and helpless in expressing it as she was. Maybe even more so because still he was afraid of the monster he thought himself to be. “I'm done waiting since the curse broke, Rumple.”

“You are?” He sounded choked up.

She nodded. “Rumple? Can we go to bed?”

“Are you sure?” he asked, his hands clenching around the knob of his cane.

“Do you want me?”

“More than anything.”

She covered his clenched fists with her hand. “Then follow me.”

  
  


o0o

  
  


They stood in front of the bed, facing each other. This wasn't awkward. Belle nibbled at her bottom lip. He cleared his throat, holding on to his cane like it was his life line. So maybe this was awkward. She felt so clumsy.

This was silly. They both wanted this! With new conviction she cradled his face and kissed him passionately. He opened his mouth for her and their tongues danced. This was usually the moment, he would pull away. But not this time. She heard a thump, then she felt his hands on her waist. His cane had dropped to the floor. She kissed him deeper as she pressed her hips against his. She could feel how hard he was for her and her heart beat quickened. She was nervous and excited. Feeling him like that, his desire for her, made her feel sexy. She had wanted this for so long. 

Groaning, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer against him. He broke the kiss and his lips traveled over her chin and her throat to her collar bone.

Gosh, they were wearing too many clothes! She reached between them and unbuttoned his suit jacket and his shirt with trembling fingers. His distracting mouth kissing her throat and his firm hands roaming over her back, tentatively caressing her ass, weren't helping. Unable to focus on her task, she ran her hand over his chest and stomach to cup him through his trousers. He groaned against her skin before he kissed her hard, his hands cradling her ass, holding her against him and trapping her hand between their bodies.

This was delicious torture and their clothes had to go! She needed skin!

“Off!” she mumbled against his lips while she tugged at the lapels of his jacket.

Breathing hard, he took a step back, hands held up. “I'm so, so sorry.” There was panic in his eyes. 

“Please, …” Blushing hard, she tugged at his jacket again. Sweet magic, why must she be so awkward at this! She hadn't want to scare him and now he wasn't even touching her any longer. Why was this so hard?

“We can stop. I can wait, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you so hard. I lost control, I'm sorry …” Now it was he who was rambling. 

Not knowing what else to do, Belle reached behind herself, unzipped her dress and slid it down her body before she stepped out of it. Now standing in her light blue underwear before him, her heart beat against her chest. At least it had shut him up. Gasping he stared at her, his eyes wandering over her body, and his hands dropped to his sides. He looked so helpless and cute and sexy, standing there with his shirt pulled half way out of his pants and unbuttoned at the top. His hair was ruffled and his lips were reddened from her lipstick as well as her kisses. His erection tented his trousers and if she couldn't feel his bare skin against hers, she would scream of frustration! Her own arousal soaked her panties and she felt such longing for him.

She collected herself and raised her chin before she said, “Could you please help me with your shirt? I seem unable to get it off.”

And he smiled. The bastard smiled. “I love you so much,” he replied. His fingers trembled as he fumbled with the buttons of the shirt, looking just as clumsy as she felt and she relaxed.

His eyes stayed on her body the whole time and the desire in his eyes made her bold. Reaching behind her back again, she unclasped her bra, baring her breasts. The soft fabric landed on top of the pile that was her dress. 

His eyes widened and he ripped at his shirt, causing the last buttons to pop off before he slid out of his jacket and suit in a few hurried movements. His wrists got caught in the cuffs and he twisted his arms around his back, tugging at the fabric.

Able to recognize an opportunity when one showed itself, Belle stepped forward and placed her hands on his now exposed chest. Tiptoeing, she sought him out for a gentle kiss, before she trailed off to cover his throat and chest with kisses, making him call out her name. She had a few sweet moments of indulgence, before he struggled free and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him again. His chest hair tickled her breasts and she moaned at the sensation of feeling so much of his skin against her.

Since boldness seemed to work in her favor, she ran her hands down his chest, along his sides and to his back until she cupped his firm ass with her hands. She squeezed his ass cheeks and he groaned, bucking his hips against her. He was driving her wild and they were going much to slow! His pants had to go now! She needed more. 

That moment his hands found her breasts, massaging them gently, his thumbs teasing her nipples. Breaking away from the kiss, she keened his name, but he played unfair, attacking her throat with his mouth again, kissing and licking and suckling his way to her breasts. She shrieked when his mouth closed around one of her nipples. His tongue brushed against her while his hands kept kneading her soft flesh. Her insides burned, her sex was heavy and wet and she needed more friction there. She keened, her hands now grabbing his hair and pulling his mouth up for a kiss. She rubbed herself against his thigh shamelessly and suddenly they stumbled backwards onto the back. 

He fell between her legs and the sudden pressure of his clothed erection against her still covered sex was delicious. His hands left her breasts and he lifted some of his weight with his arms. He tried to flip them over, but she had none of that, wrapping her legs tight around his hips while she kissed him fiercely. The buckle of his belt pressed into the soft flesh of her stomach but she didn't care. Sweet magic, this was what she had been waiting for, this was what she wanted, _needed_. His scent everywhere, his taste everywhere and his weight upon her. She had never been so aroused before. And still it wasn't enough. 

“Need. You. Naked,” she managed to get out between kisses while she pulled at his pants from behind, which was silly, really but her mind was so foggy with desire she couldn't do anything more useful. “Hurry!”

She knew it was necessary for the progress yet still she moaned unhappily when he freed her of his weight. He rolled on his back, fighting with his belt for a moment, before the buckle opened. Eager to assist, and desperate to get her hands on him again, she sat up, slipped out of her panties and unzipped his pants with one hand while she fondled his erection with her other through his trousers. He felt fantastic. The desperate sound he made at the back of his throat while she touched him filled her with a strange sense of pride. She had reduced him to this, she made the Dark One lose control. She had never felt more powerful or more in love with him.

She freed his cock from his trousers, feeling his weight in her hands, caressing him. His hands clenched around the lose ends of his belt and he sighed deeply. Every part of him looked beautiful. She wanted to lean down and kiss the tip of his cock, she wanted to taste all of him.

“Please,” he begged breathlessly, his eyes squeezed shut.

Unable to resist, she leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Please what, my love?”

“I want you.”

She rewarded him with a kiss and straddled him quickly. They both hissed in pleasure when his cock made contact with her dripping pussy. She aligned his erection with her opening and sank onto him, his hands on her hips directing a slow pace. Once he was in her, they looked at each other, smiling and teary eyed, overwhelmed by the moment. Looking in his eyes seemed more intimate to her than his cock penetrating her. She moved on her knees, feeling his cock slip out of her, before he sank back in, again and again. His hands just held on to her now, his thumbs brushing over her hipbones, giving her complete control. She watched him the whole time she rode him to bliss. She didn't close her eyes when stars exploded inside her and he met her gaze as he spilled himself inside her, whispering words of love. She kissed him afterwards, sweetly, gently. 

They just moved to strip him off the rest of his clothes and slip under the covers before they curled up into each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

There would be no kiss goodbye tonight.


End file.
